Subterranea
and since Monster Island has tunnels linking to the center of Earth, therefore there are Subterranea's ramifications connected to the center of Earth. 20,000 years ago the priests and intellectuals of the city of Netheria in the southern part of the Atlantean continent foresaw that Atlantis would be attacked by the Deviant Empire based in Lemuria. Therefore, the people of Netheria enclosed their city in a dome of an unknown plastic like substance and excavated and fortified their city's foundations. Consequently, when Atlantis sank, Netheria remained intact, and its people survived, having discovered a means a recycling their air supply. Netheria sank more deeply over the years until it finally came to rest in a huge sub-sea cavern. The Netherians renamed their realm the Netherworld, and are now known as Netherworlders. ]] The Fantastic Four discovered the Mole Man and a race known as the Moloids dwelling in these underground tunnels. The monsters of Monster Isle also called this place home. Tyrannus made Subterranea his home, which inevitably created friction between him and the Mole Man. In Subterranea, Tyrannus came upon a stockpile of Deviant technology, which he used to attack the surface world. On one such attack, he discovered the Fountain of Youth, and on another, he became lovers with Netherworld Queen Kala. The Lava Men are a race from Subterranea made of living lava. They first came into contact with the surface world when their king, Basallo, sent their supreme warrior Molto to investigate whether the surface world would become a threat to Subterranea. There Molto was manipulated by Loki into attacking Thor, but after he came to his senses, he returned to Subterranea and informed his King that the people of the surface world were peaceful and no threat to them. Alternate Realities House of M ']] In the House of M reality, Harvey Elder was King of Subterranea. He was building it into a paradise below the ground for his beloved Moloids until The Fearsome Four came and destroyed them all. Earth-1610 On this reality, Subterranea is located "1.4 miles below the surface world". It is a "cave system connected by millions of tunnels across the world." Arthur Molekevic located his original sub-terrain headquarters below the Baxter Building to keep an eye on its occupants, in particular, his unrequited love Sue Storm. Molekevic had discovered advanced technology from an ancient underground race that helped him develop this underground world. Molekevic also created his Ani-Men who faithfully serve him. Lava Men also exist in this underground system as well. | PointsOfInterest = * ' Abandoned City - This was an abandoned city that was once used by the High Evolutionary. It has recently been raised to the surface world in the United States with its inhabitants wanting their city to be declared its own independent nation. * Fountain of Youth * Lechuguilla - One of the Moloid cities. * Meramec - An underwater city that is inhabited by the aquatic Moloids. * Sinister London - An underground city based on London that was built by Mister Sinister in the Moloid caverns beneath Anchorage. * Valley of Diamonds - A valley that is made up of many diamonds that the brightness blinds anyone that sees it. Anyone who wants to travel through the Valley of Diamonds must wear special glasses. | Residents = * Mole Man - (Harvey Elder) * Tyrannus * Deviants - (In the past) * Moloids * Molans * Gortokians - (extinct) * Tyrannoids * Lava Men * Lizard Men * Ghouls * Deviant Mutates | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Subterranea Category:Dinosaur Locations